


Beautiful Signs

by The_flame_princess_416



Series: Beautiful Things [1]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: American Sign Language, Cute, Deaf, Deaf Character, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Engagement, Fluff, I Love You, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Sign Language, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worry, both of them propose, like really cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_flame_princess_416/pseuds/The_flame_princess_416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearth is trying to figure out a way to propose to Blitz, the love of his life. He asks Magnus for help and then that night he Proposes to Blitz, little did he know that Blitz had a proposal up his sleeve as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Signs

Hearthstone had been pacing the room for the past twenty minutes. He may have only been pacing for twenty minutes but he had been planning to propose to Blitz for a couple of years now. Magnus was sitting in a chair messing with the pendant on his neck. Jack, Hearth thought, couldn’t the sword think of a better name? Magnus waved his hands to get Hearth’s attention.  
“Why don’t you take Blitz on a picnic? At sunset, where its almost dark then pull out the ring and ask him?” Hearth understood what Magnus was saying, but he only caught the important words: Blitz, Picnic, Sunset, ask. Hearth honestly thought it was a good plan, being in the sunset, an equal amount of darkness and light so both Blitz and Hearth would be comfortable.  
_Okay_ , Hearth signed. He made the ‘o’ hand shape first then the ‘k’ followed, it felt heavier to Hearth. _What if he says no?_  
Magnus shook his head at the thought. “He Loves you, Hearth,” Magnus signed the words for more emphasis. “He isn’t going to say no, he wants this as much as you do.” Hearth felt slightly better, but the doubt was still there. He could only imagine how their life together would be; how they would make anything work. Blitz couldn’t have sunlight and Hearth needed it. Little things like that made Hearth worry about their future, but then again Hearth didn’t care. Blitz and Hearth had a system, they already lived together in the apartment above Blitz’s haberdashery. More often than not Blitz and Hearth slept in different beds. Blitz had become more accustomed to the sunlight of Boston, but too much sunlight took a toll on Blitz, leaving him tired and sore. Hearth however, slept in his tanning bed, the one that Blitz had made years ago. There were a few occasions, birthdays, anniversaries, etc. in which they shared the same bed, but the morning after was harder on one of them (Hearth) than it was the other. Hearth kept thinking, Maybe things will change after we get married, Hearth had gotten a lot better at magic from when the unlikely duo had first started dating. Maybe there is a spell for that…? Magnus, again, pulled Hearth from his thoughts.  
“So what does the ring look like?”

Magnus left a little bit later, he said he was going to hang out with Sam. Hearth put the ring back in its magic hiding spot. The ring was the best thing that Hearth has found. The band itself was silver, but it was wrapped in detailed gold. The gold, which twisted and turned around the silver, was detailed to look like branches. The branches of the World Tree. Hearth signed to Magnus when he showed the younger boy. The gold vines touched in the middle and made an infinite heart. A couple of the branches ended in small diamonds, looking almost like flower blooms.  
With the ring back in its compartment, Hearth went down stairs to the haberdashery. In the back of the store Blitz was working on one of his many projects.  
“Hey, hon.” Blitz waved as Hearth came down the stairs. Blitz was sewing, what looked like, a pocket square. The pocket square, when unfolded, turned into a shield. It was going to be a gift for Magnus, a birthday present. Hearth came over to admire Blitz’s craftsmanship.  
_It’s beautiful_ , Hearth signed, admiring the gold detailing on the green. Blitz placed the folded square into a box and placed the lid on top.  
“What do you want to do for dinner tonight?” Blitz loved Hearth’s cooking. Hearth paused, now or never he thought.  
_How about a picnic? At sunset? It will be romantic_.  
“That sounds fantastic, it’s almost dusk now, let me just close up shop and we can leave.” Hearth smiled, he kissed Blitz on the cheek. As Hearth went back up the stairs his smile widened even more, Now and forever.

Blitz waited until Hearth was completely upstairs before he turned to close shop. He flipped the sign on the door, and after Blitz closed the blinds he went to the safe. In the safe, behind paperwork and checks waiting to be cashed, Blitz had hidden his gift to Hearth. Hearth’s engagement ring. The ring was silver, at the top of the ring etched in gold were the three words that meant so much to both of them I love you. On the reverse the ring had the ASL version of I love you. Blitz had asked specifically for that part. Hearth’s language meant so much to the elf that if it wasn’t apart of their future, there wouldn’t be anything left. Blitz quickly placed the ring in his pocket, with out the box. A picnic? What is that old elf up to? Blitz closed the safe and grabbed his and his future husbands jackets. Making sure to grab Hearth’s candy cane striped scarf as well. Hearth came down the stairs a few minutes later, Picnic basket in hand. He set the basket down for a quick moment, just so he could put his coat on.  
“Do you want me to carry that?” Blitz asked, pointing to the basket.  
_Nah, I’ve got it_ , Hearth smiled, his black coat contrasting his pale face and bleach blond hair. Hearth picked up the basket in one hand and held Blitz’s with the other.

The walk to the park wasn’t far. Blitz insisted that he carried something so Hearth gave him the Picnic blanket. Hearth wanted to keep their dinner, and the ring sealed inside, a secret for as long as he could.  
Blitz laid the blanket down in the sunniest spot he could find. The newly approaching dusk started to paint the Boston sky different shades of blues and pinks. Hearth served both of them homemade sandwiches and apple slices followed with a sparkling drink. One of Blitzen’s favorite meals.  
_Blitzen_ , Hearth signed slowly, trying to find a way to ease into proposing. Magnus didn’t help him think about what he was actually going to say. Blitz looked up from his glass. He set his drink onto the blanket and turned to be parallel with Hearth. _I have known you for a long time…_ Hearth tried to collect his thoughts. Hearth reached inside the wicker basket. He felt the velvet black box under his trained fingers. Hearth opened the box, and without another thought he presented it to Blitz. And as best as he could with one hand he signed to the love of his life _Will you marry me?_  
Blitz was stunned. He never expected Hearth to proposed to him, especially when Blitz himself had a ring in his pocket. In the sunlight of Boston the engagement ring was the color of love, a mix of golden red and sliverish pink. Blitz was too stunned to speak, with shaking hands he pulled the delicate ring out of his only pocket. With unpracticed hands he signed _only if_ . Blitz presented the ring to Hearth and with practiced hands he signed _you marry me?_  
It was Hearth’s turn to be stunned. Hearth tackled the dwarf in a hug. _Yes!_ Hearth signed. _A thousand times Yes!_ Blitz placed his ring on Hearth’s finger and Hearth repeated the gesture. The rest of the sunset was spent in each other’s arms. The pair was remembering the best times they had together. From finding each other until this very moment. It was after they had folded their picnic blanket and were holding hands for the walk home when Hearth stopped.  
“What?” Blitz asked. Hearth turned to face the other man. Hearth opened his mouth, a rare occasion for the couple.  
“I… Love… you.” Hearth’s voice reached barely above a whisper. His accent was heavy, and breathy, for he had never heard the words before. To anyone walking by, it probably meant nothing. But to Blitz, hearing Hearthstone’s first words, words addressed to Blitz and Blitz alone. Those three words meant the world to him. Blitz pointed to himself. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and then he pointed to the love of his life.  
_I love you too_. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted work, first in the MCatGoA fandom, and first Blitzone fic. I hope that there will be more in the future Please leave a comment, for those are really appreciated  
> Thank you \l,,l (thats the ASL hand sign for I love you) (kinda)


End file.
